Of massages and monster trucks
by darkgaaraluver
Summary: Roxas and Sora go swimming and run into some... friends. One who decides Roxas needs some help relaxing. For Akuroku day 2012. rated for lemon


Fun Times

I grunted and tried to focus on my breathing as I worked my way down the stairs. Sora had left me the job of carrying down all our swimming shit while he ran off with just his towel to go swim. The fact that we were having a cook out as well did not help my situation any as I was forced to heave that down the six flights of stairs too. Why someone would put a parking lot this far up from the actual dam swimming area is beyond me. If anyone else had tried to make me carry their stuff I probably would have socked them in the face. I couldn't say no to Sora though. Maybe it was the fact that he was the younger one by about 3 minutes that gave him those stupid puppy-dog eyes of his.

As soon as I got to our area by the water I dumped all our stuff on the picnic table and heaved a sigh of relief. I pulled my shirt off in the hope of getting a breeze after that workout. Sora was long gone and splashing away in the water. I might go in later but I didn't really feel like it right now. This whole trip was Sora's idea anyway. Since we couldn't go to the beach this year he figured this was the next best thing.

I'd have to start cooking the burgers soon but all I wanted to do now was lay on my towel for a bit and pretend I had a minute to relax. I spread my towel over the grass next to our table and laid on my back with my sunglasses on to shield my eyes from the Sun.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I'm being shaken awake by my overly peppy brother who's usual smiley expression had been replaced with a pout. "Roxas~ wake up I'm hungry~."

I sat up and rubbed my fingers under my glasses to get the sleep out of my eyes before really concentrating on Sora. When I did it was to look at a face full of shock that was directed over my shoulder.

I quickly spun around to look. Two remote control monster trucks were rocketing down the hill seemingly of their own accord. Both of them were black with flames shooting up the sides, one with blue and one with red. As they approached the first mini hill they flew up in the air and spun around before landing again on all four wheels. After clearing the three hills it took to reach the bottom the one with red flames turned around and went off to the right, but the one with blue flames came to a stop right in front of Sora. Sora stood up from where he was kneeling next to me and the car made two little vroom noises before turning and moving away.

Sora thought this was the coolest thing in the world and ran after it with the intent to capture it. This left me now sitting on my towel watching. The red flamed car was going back and doing more stunts off the hills. I couldn't understand why Sora was chasing the other one, we didn't know who owned them, we couldn't see the owners, and what the hell would Sora do with it if he happened to catch it? Whose attention was he trying to get? I mean it's not like the people who owned the cars were a pair of hot gay guys just waiting to snag someone's attention…

I gazed up at the spot where the cars had come from and lost myself in a fantasy. I felt myself drooling and wiped my mouth nervously looking around the unnaturally deserted beach area hoping no one had seen that.

A loud cheer erupts when from my left where Sora had chased that car onto the sand. He had finally caught the blue flamed one and was holding it in the air in victory as it made the loud spinning noises with its wheel's.

I quickly turn my gaze toward where the cars had come from and draw in a quick breath and put my sunglasses on top of my head to see better. Standing there at the top of the hill was our next door neighbor Riku. But it wasn't Riku that made me catch my breath (even though Riku was hot in his own right) It was the person he was with. Obviously tall and extremely thin his most defining feature was his blast of bright red hair coming off his head in a huge mass of spikes that put even Sora's and my hair to shame. He was shirtless and sweating and all I could think of was running my hands up his abs and over his nipples to lock around his neck, sliding my hands around the back of his neck and into that mass of hair, pulling slightly as his lips slid over mine and his tongue demanded entrance as I moaned in pleasure and his hands went-

"ROXAS!"

Sora yelled in my ear and I almost fell over it was so loud. I noticed that Riku and company had walked down the hill to our site while I was daydreaming. I blushed in embarrassment and stood up to greet them.

"NOW, as I was saying Roxas, this is Riku's friend Axel."

I look at Riku for more information about what was going on.

"Yeah, Axel's a good friend of mine. We come over here all the time to do stunts with our cars. I saw you guys down here and decided to mess with Sora. Sorry if we're bothering you."

Sora didn't give me a chance to respond before he started talking to Riku a mile a minute about how okay it was. I turned my attention toward Axel and had to concentrate on breathing. His eyes. They were so green and bore right through me, like cat's eyes. Only hotter.

He held his hand out for me to shake, his eyes never leaving mine. I reached forward and took it. It last a few seconds longer than a normal handshake, but I barely noticed. Suddenly the tension broke as he broke into a feral grin. "The names Axel, got it memorized?" he pointed to his head and I burst out laughing.

"You know I don't think I'll be in danger of forgetting anytime soon."

Soon Axel was joining me in laughing and we gained the attention of Riku and Sora. Sora actually stopped himself mid-sentence to gape at us.

By the time we calmed down Sora was wearing a smile so huge it actually threatened to break his face in half. "Roxas you laughed! You haven't laughed in weeks, not since that jerk Hayner broke up with you 'cause he was cheating on you with Seifer and decided he liked Seifer better!"

This caused me to stare at Sora in disbelief, Riku to actually hit himself in the forehead, and Axel to fix me with his penetrating stare (And oh my gods were those purple upside-down teardrops on his FACE! That is so hot.)

Sora just looked from me to Riku like it was US who'd lost our minds and blurted inappropriate stuff to someone who we just met.

Riku decided he was going to save the day. "Sora why don't we all go swimming now?"

Sora however wasn't going to go easily. "But, Riku I'm hungry~ Roxas still has to cook the food~"

Riku sighed and shot me a look. I just sighed as well and nodded. Riku nodded back. "Sora Roxas will stay here and cook the rest of us can just go ahead and swim."

Sora grinned and pulled Riku by the wrist back over to the water. "OH Okay!"

I turned and grabbed the coal to start the grill fire. I put it in the grate and then went through the bags to get the matches. I tried lighting it the way the bag said about ten times in ten different ways and it just would. Not. Light.

I was about ready to kill the stupid thing when I felt a hand grip my shoulder. I spun around fully ready to kill whoever was breaking my concentration. I was met with a stunning pair of green eyes and my glare suddenly turned into a blush at my close proximity to Axel's face.

Axel was smiling like a maniac, despite Roxas' initial glare. "Here, let me try."

Axel squatted right next to me and gently took the matches out of my hand. He gave one an extremely skillful looking flick over the box, and then placed it just right on the bag to get it to light the right way.

I sighed as he looked over at me for approval and nodded in thanks. His grin from lighting the bag faded a bit as he looked at me. I just raised an eyebrow at him as his forehead furrowed in concern. He set the match book on the ground and raised his right hand up to my face where it rested on my cheek and he leaned closer. For one heart-stopping minute I thought he was going to kiss me before he spoke. "You know, you look a bit sunburned, did you put any sunblock on when you got here? Your skin is way too pale to be without any in this sort of sun."

I shook my head. "No I was too tired to after I had to carry all this stuff down here on my own. I guess I just didn't think of it."

Axel shook his head at me while moving his hand back down. "After we finish cooking I'll help you put some on your back okay?"

I blushed at the thought of Axel's hands all over my naked back and quickly nodded and turned my face away to hide my blush and to look busy with the food.

Axel and I talked a lot while we cooked and I learned a lot about him. He's the same age as Riku, making him 18 to my 17, but had already graduated the year before, which is why I don't remember seeing him in school. He lived on his own and worked at a garage that was owned by a friend of his named Xigbar while he attended college classes online to become a pyrotechnician. When I had asked why he said he loved fire and hoped to help his friend Demyx, who was a musician, with his stage shows and maybe meet famous people. Well that explained the match wielding skills.

Sora and Riku came back over to eat with us before running off again. I was surprised that Axel didn't go with them and turned to where he was sitting next to me on the bench of the picnic table. "So, why didn't you go with them, you're wearing your swimsuit, but I know you haven't gone swimming at all yet."

Axel just shrugged before he answered with a smug grin. "Maybe I just like walking around with no shirt on, you I could say the same for you. Besides I promised I'd put your sunblock on for you. Go lay on your stomach on your towel and I'll do you up."

"A-all right." I can't believe I stuttered. I hurried up and got on my stomach with my head in my folded arms so he wouldn't see how red I'd gotten.

I heard Axel grab the bottle of lotion from my bag and walk over. I expected him to sit next to me on the towel and just put it on like that, but ended up having to smother a gasp of surprise as he kneeled over my butt for a second before just sitting on it, straddling me. He paused for a moment after before asking me hesitatingly, "This okay?"

I nodded my head quickly, trying not to show my face so he couldn't see how embarrassed and aroused I was. I could almost hear his smirk as he put more weight on me to get comfortable before getting his hands covered in sunblock. I sucked in a breath as he started to rub it on my shoulders slowly and firmly. He moved down my back as slow as he could, touching every inch. I was holding my breath as he went lower and lower, before they reached the waist band of my swim trunks and even dipping a little bit below them with his thumb.

When he did that I let out a sharp little gasp and he paused for a moment. Then he went back up to my shoulders and started kneading in a way that made me groan. "You know, you seem kinda tense, do you mind if I give you a little massage? Don't want you hurting yourself."

I manage to nod again and he took that as permission to continue kneading my back. Now that he was actually putting force in it though he kept having to lean forwards and when he did it wasn't just he ass I felt on mine, but his cock too on my lower back through his swim trunks.

I was now so hard I had to stop myself from grinding against my towel.

Axel once again put all his weight on my ass while pressing down with his thumbs on the small of my back, which forced me to press my erection hard against the ground. I was unable to stop the full on sexual groan that left my mouth.

I was so embarrassed I could feel my blush going down my neck, the embarrassment doubled when the moan caused Axel to actually pause in what he was doing for a second. I thought he was going to jump off for sure, but instead he ran his hands gently all the way up to the top of my shoulders, pressing his whole body flat up against mine and whispering huskily in my left ear, "It's okay you know. You can make whatever noise you want. I think it's really sexy."

It was then that I noticed that Axel was as hard as I was in his swim trunks. It had been hard to tell before because most of his weight had been put on his ass. This combined with his words made me moan longer than before and I didn't even bother to try and stop it now. Actually I was so horny I bucked my ass up so it pressed into his cock and was rewarded with a small moan of Axel's right in my ear.

Axel pulled himself up slowly, dragging his hands all the way down me until he was once again sitting on me. He then ran his hands up my sides, causing shivers, until they got to my nipples. He then massaged them too, until I was practically mewling, my nipples were so sensitive. Then he pinched and rolled them and I just died. I closed my eyes and moaned continuously.

When Axel couldn't take it anymore he started grinding into my ass. I couldn't take it anymore. "Axel just do it!"

Axel stopped everything and pulled his hands away. I finally turned my head to look at him. "Are you sure? I mean we are at a public place."

I smirked a little, "we, Sora, and Riku are the only ones here and besides, you didn't seem to care it was a public place when you were grinding into me."

Axel grinned back, "True." Then he leaned down and kissed me on the lips, opening my mouth with his tongue and exploring every inch of my mouth, it was even better than my daydream.

I was gasping by the time he pulled away and he seemed a little breathless as well, but still managed to give me a predatory smirk as he pulled away.

I turned my head back around as he ran his hands back down my back until he reached the top of my swim trunks and then he slid his hand under the waistband and kept going. Despite my desire to continue, the farther down my shorts slipped the deeper my blush got. I mean after all we were still outside. I could feel my face positively burning when the waistband came to rest halfway down my thighs. I let out an unintentional squeak when I felt Axel lean down and bite one of my ass cheeks.

As he pulled away he aimed a gentle slap to the cheek he had just bit, which made me moan. He reached back to the sunblock and covered two of his fingers with it the best he could. Then he was back and using his middle finger to circle my entrance. I groaned trying to tell him to hurry the hell up. Axel apparently got the message and gently pushed the finger in past my first ring of muscles.

It was tight and I tensed up before Axel leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "You have to relax."

When he said that my whole body sort of melted into a relaxed state and he started moving his finger around. After a little while he added his second finger and started thrusting them in and out causing me to moan almost constantly. He then pushed them in really deep and I saw stars. I screamed a small scream. When Axel pulled his fingers out I could practically feel the self-satisfied smirk he was wearing. I heard him pour some more sunblock onto his hand and cover his cock in it.

When he was done he grabbed my hips and pulled me up until I was on my hands and knees. The next thing I knew he was pushing into me and I was screaming in pain and ecstasy. When he was all the way in he stopped for me to adjust and panted, "You okay?"

I nodded, too out of breath to speak.

Axel took it as permission to start up again. He kept thrusting in and out. I was now constantly moaning as Axel did my doggy style.

After a while that could have been hours and could have been minutes, Axel stopped and pulled out. I whimpered but Axel ignored me and helped me flip over. When I was facing him he pushed back in. Seeing Axel's face made it even better. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and my legs around his waist.

This seemed to give Axel an idea and he took his hands that were bracing himself on the ground next to my head and put them on my lower back. Then he got on his knees and stood up, still inside me.

Then he turned and pressed me against the picnic table so I was now laying on that while he fucked me. Our new position made it so Axel was now hitting my prostrate every time he pushed in. I only lasted a couple more thrusts before I was coming all over our stomachs. Axel wasn't far behind as he released into me.

Axel collapsed over me and lay there panting. We stared into each other's eyes until the moment was broken by a loud moan coming from the beach. We gave each other a look and strained our ears to hear what was going on.

We could just barely hear Riku and what he said made my burn to the tips of my ears. He said, "That's right Sora listen to your brother get fucked, don't his noises turn you on? Take it like he does Sora!"

Axel chuckled. I glared. He invited me on a date that night and we stayed together. So did Riku and Sora.


End file.
